Gakuen Alice, I'm blind
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: What if Mikan was blind because of an accident from when she is a little girl. Follows the main storyline but with my twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Of my Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

**Hey guys, I love Gakuen Alice, it's one of my favourite anime. I decided to make a Fanfiction. It's my first Gakuen Alice Fic so I really hope you enjoy. I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters. I will follow the storyline quite closely so I will try to make it as good as I can. So without further ado, Please enjoy, just to let you know it might seem very very long because the chapter lasts one episode of the series. The writing is spaced out a lot as well so that's also part of the reason. **

_What if Mikan was blind since she was really little because of an accident. She makes friend with Hotaru and after Hotaru leaves for their sake she decides to runaway to follow her to Alice Academy. __**(I will just call it Gakuen Alice in the story) **__What mystery's await her here? It basically follows the main story of the anime but with my own twist. _

_Episode 1 The school's going to be shut down. Part 1 _

_I'm Sakura Mikan and I don't have any parents, well I actually really don't know about that. I grew up with just having my grandpa with me and I didn't have any other siblings either. Worst of all, when I was really young I got into an accident that left me unable to see. In other words I'm blind. Even though I was blind I could work my way around during the village okay because Since I had lived there for years I guess I got adapted to not being able to see everything. I wear glasses a pair of black glasses and have a special stick though to help me around. I'm always cheerful and everyone loves to see me smile. I am in school at the moment so let's continue on!_

"Please help me by signing this petition to save Satsuki Elementary School so it won't be shut down! I'm counting on you all. _(I was standing up on the desk because it was the only way people would listen and hear me well. I know my way around pretty well so I don't have much trouble_)

"Mikan-chan, what are you doing up there?!" Her friends were looking up at the young blind girl who was standing on top of the desk.

"A protest!" She looked happy as she had her little cup to shout out her voice. (It's one of them cone shaped things that make your voice sound louder)

"A protest for what Exactly?"

"A protest for what?! Their making us move to the city schools and they're getting rid of this one! Our precious school is gonna get shutdown! "

The three friends looked at one another and turned back to Mikan. "Doesn't that sound better then coming to this old rundown one every day? Although I see why moving to the city schools would be a problem for you because you haven't been in they city much and you don't know your way around."

"Yeah, that is a big problem but it would also mean we don't have to take the school bus to get here like we would."

"And the school uniforms they have are all soooo cute, although I wish you could see what they look like. I hate to say this but you always miss out on all the good stuff mikan. "

"I know and it sort of hurts trying to think about not being able to see them but anyway. You're all dummies! All you can think about is uniforms!" She accidentally fell off the desk but quickly stood up to face her friends or at least where she thought they were. (**"Are you ok, mikan -chan? Do you need some help?" Mikan didn't like being asked for help because well it just made her feel like she was helpless and that she couldn't do anything by herself. She worked hard so no one would have to help her.) **

"I'm fine and no I don't need help. Why can't you see that we have a lot of important memories that we made in this school? " She tried to get her friends of all the fun times they had had together over the years even if they are only ten. ,

"Memories?..." They all tried to think for a moment.

"Yeah, memories. You've got to have some! Everyone of us has our own precious memories. "

_**Flashback**_

_**(Shows a blind mikan looking at a blossom tree trying to smell the petals falling and wishing she could still see it) **_

_**'Since I don't have any parents and I'm blind Grandpa dressed up in fancy suit when he came to my entrance ceremony for the first time with me. It was still a bit embarrassing even though I couldn't see him because everyone commented on it. ' (Shows mikan standing up to do her introduction) **_

**"My name is Sakura Mikan. Although I can't see I hope to make lots of friends because that is my goal. " **

_**'The very first time we went on a trip as a class and the Sports festival. I knew my way around the track like the back of my hand so there were some things that I could participate in. For me my most precious memory happened in my third year of school at Satsuki Elementary. ' **_

_**"This Imai Hotaru, would anyone like to ask her a question?" **_

_**"Do you have a favourite subject or something? "**_

**"My favourite subject would be nanotechnology." She left the class to wonder what nanotechnology was. **_I just thought that she was the new popular transfer student that everyone clung to for some reason. That was why I had strong feelings of dislike towards her because I was just the blind girl with no parents, no siblings and only a grandfather. After one day though she asked me to become her friend. _

**"Hey, you're Mikan-chan right, the one who can't see? Would you become my friend. I know you can't see but you know your way around. As long as we just be our normal selves I'm sure that two cute girls like us could win this.**_** (**__She held up a flyer that said Girl Karaoke Contest for duo's only of course she read out what it said because I obviously couldn't see it) _

_**'**__Her strong kind words won me over. She could see how people were different. We became really famous in our neighbourhood from winning and even people who didn't know us would be talking about us. We always did things together but we sometimes went a bit over the top like when we were arguing with each other. We went fishing together although it took me a while to get used to using it because it's harder to adapt to things when you can't see them. Hotaru always used something suited to her style of thing when we went out together. Me and Hotaru always stuck together no matter what we were doing or where we were at the time. ' _

_**Flashback end**_

"Thinking back on all your memories is fine but there's no point in talking if no one's here to listen to you."

"Well how am I supposed to know when they leave in case you've forgotten I- ..."

"I know, I know, you don't have to bring it up. I wanted to tell you that us being made to move to the schools in the city has no relation to the school being shut down."

"How can you be so sure?"

"They just don't have enough money for the school or for the town. "

"But we still have to get a good education with or without money. ("That's why they're moving us into the schools in the city.") But that's not fair, my grandpa feels the same way as me!"

"Then if you want to fight for the school you will have to do it on your own mikan. "

"Why won't you help me Hotaru, we're meant to stick together. ("I have some business I need to take care of so I need to go.")

My other friends hurried into the classroom and they said something about news. "What big news? ( _This guy in an awesome black car who looked cool just parked in front of the school. He's already going to the staffroom. I bet he's here to give them the bad news!"_)"He has bad news?"

"Yeah, he probably came here to officially announce the closing of our school or something. "

"Then let's get down to the staff room to see what's happening! Can you hand me my stick please?"

"Here ya go, now come on!" They grabbed my hands and off we went to find out what the man was doing here.

"Hey, hotaru's in there mikan!" (_"What, why would She be in there?" ) "_Maybe they've finally decided if the school's closing down or not. " They tried to see in better but ended up falling down on top of me.

"Oh, we're so sorry Mikan. Here we'll help you up." Hey guys, look, it's Hotaru's turtle mail. " They picked it up and handed it to me. I opened it with a bit of difficulty and I used my hands to read what was on the paper (_There used special paper that the blind use to read and write) When I realized what was on it I used my stick to help look around. My friends said that she was at the car so they led me to it. _

_"_Mikan, I don't have much time so please say what you need to and make it quick_. " _

"The letter I got from you said that you're going to a different school that is really far away from here and that you're leaving today too! It also said that you are transferring into a Kid-12 all in one escalator school whatever that is. "

"Yes, that is all correct information."

_"_You should let me know of really really important things lime this and not through your stupid turtle mail! "

"If I had told you beforehand then I know that you wouldn't stop bugging me about it no matter how blind you may be.(_That just means she'd find a way to keep bugging Hotaru about it.) _

"Being happy with just your past and not caring about people's love and their concern for you , Hotaru, you're an idiot and huge blockhead. Just how could you not have told me about something as huge as this. "

"Mikan, you really are a big dummy. You shouldn't be crying over something like this. We will see each other again. And I'll be able to come back in the summer and winter holidays. I'll also write you lot's of letters. "

"But Hotaru! " I just kept on crying when I heard a man's voice.

"It's time to go now. "

"Mikan, I have to go now, I'll see you again, goodbye. " I think she got into the car because I heard it slamming.

'_Stupid Hotaru, this too cruel. Even if we are very far away from each other we'll still definetly... ' _

_'It's now months later and I was giving up hope that she was going to send me a letter to stay in touch. ' _

_"_Really, only one in nine months? I guess Hotaru-chan doesn't like doing boring things such as this. "

"I wonder what happened, even though I can't see I still manage to write one letter to her every two days and it's really difficult. This is me we're talking about grandpa, all she does is send one letter this late. "

"One sided love can be really painful can't it. I also used to write letters to girls when I was your age. Come one Mikan cheer up and act happy again. "

_I grabbed my stick and I went to sit on top of the hill nearby and I read Hotaru's letter with my hands again. '__**The summer this year is scorching hot and I have been really tired lately so I'm not coming back at the moment. I have been able to complete my air conditioning so that I will be comfortable. There is a picture on the back of what I can see from by bedroom Window. Since you won't be able to see it get your grandfather to tell you what it's like in detail. Please send me Watermelon. ' **_

I was really angry and heartbroken by that point. "**Hotaru, YOU'RE HEARTLESS!".**_ I screamed it out loud so probably everyone heard me. _

**Hey there, I didn't want the chapter to be too long so I stopped at where the break is in the isode. I know it probably sucks because it just follows the storyline but I will try and make it as interesting as I can. It's kind of hard when you're following the storyline but it does not belong to me or the characters or the storyline. The only thing I own is how Mikan's blind, ok?! I hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	2. The school's closing down part 2

Chapter 2 Of my Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

**Hi, it's me here, I'm sorry if I was following it a bit too closely. I will try and make it a bit more original though. I hope you all liked the first chapter. I just had to update because you're all so nice! I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters or the storyline. I'm just following the main one with a twist. Might change it a bit later and put something not from the story into it but I'll leave that for later chapters. For now, please enjoy! Even though Mikan has a chair away from her friends in the anime I'm going to put her closer because of ... Well you know. **

_The School's closing down! Part 2 _

I was really angry and heartbroken by that point. "**Hotaru, YOU'RE HEARTLESS!".**_ I screamed it out loud so probably everyone heard me. _

_(In school) _

_"Mikan has been feeling really sad and gloomy ever since Hotaru left us. I've also heard that Hotaru is also having quite a rough time where she is as well, I mean why would she be only able to send just one letter the whole time she's at that Gakuen Alice school, it's already been nine months you know. " _

_"I wonder if Hotaru has forgot everyone. Although it's not very nice to ignore someone like her. No matter what has happened before she has always smiled after every bad thing before. This is the only time Mikan has been down!" _

_"She probably gets to go where she wants, awww man, I wish I could do that too ya know! "_

_"I overheard my dad saying he's glad that I don't have an alice like Hotaru. Are they that bad?"_

_"They probably are, you don't get to see your parents , family or any friends until you graduate from the school. They aren't even allowed to contact you either. It's no wonder your dad said that. It's meant to act like a prison for them which I think I'd awful. No one in their right mind would go to a place like that. " _Mikan has just been listening very closely to what they Are saying.

'What are they talking about? Hotaru's having to do stuff like that? I wonder if she is ok? I'll listen more to them.' Mikan thought to herself.

_"The people with Alices are meant to be soooo important they only made that school to protect them from other people who would want to use their power just for themselves. " _

'Oh no, my poor Hotaru is going to be used by some mad person! What if she gets really hurt, even worse, what if she ends up like me?! _' She was really starting to worry and there her tears were coming out of her eyes even faster. _

_"Yeah and it's also on some sort of secret Island and not in Tokyo which is why Hotaru's parents were always against her going any where near the school. They to keep moving from place to place so she wouldn't get caught by them. "_

'My Hotaruuuuu! Please be okay wherever you are! I don't want you to die!' Mikan just kept on crying her floods of tears.

_"The only reason she gave up this time and even went the men to go to the school because the school gives you money. I think that was what motivated her to go at all." _

'Hotaru? She cares more about money then she does meeeee? Her best friend that's blindddd:? '

"Why would she DO that!? " (She practically shouts it out for the whole class to hear.)

(Mikan is sitting at her desk with her head down and her friends come over to say goodbye )

_"Uh, bye Mikan-chan. We'll see you tomorrow!" _

"Uh, yeah, bye bye. " (_Her friends are at the door watching over her because friends do that) _'You never send letters to me like you said, aren't you my friend. (She remembers when she asked Hotaru who her best friend was because Hotaru was hers.) I can just get another best friend, she'll love way more than you did! "

She starts to cry but hears voices outside the classroom. She grabs her stick and makes her way to the door. She recognizes the voices as Hotaru's mother and her principal.

"**We're very grateful for all of this money that you have donated to our school. It is quite a lot and I'd like to express my thanks deeply on behalf of the school. " **

_"It was what my little Hotaru wanted so we just did what she asked us to. She really loved this school , I'm sure she'd want to protect it even if she is at Gakuen were always prepared for them to come take her away eventually. "_

**"Oh, that is quite sad for you . "**

_"Oh please don't worry about a thing. I am actually happy instead of being sad. She used to be very strange, she could never tell her feelings to others and she was unique in her own way. " _(They both notice Mikan behind them at the door holding on to her stick with her glasses still on. )

"Is that why she left? Hotaru gave us her money and went to that Gakuen Alice school just so we wouldn't be poor?!" (She took a step towards where she thought They were.) "Why would Hotaru do that, why didn't you tell us about it? We all thought that Hotaru didn't care about us anymore. "

_"The fault isn't anyone's Mikan-chan, she would have ended going to the school sooner or later no matter what anyone did. She really loved you so much and I think she wanted to leave you without any sad memories._

_(_Mikan then remembers when She was crying about the best friends thing and Hotaru responded saying that her opinion won't change but when she sees Mikan smiling despite her handicap she's able to forget her worries and that she likes that part about her. Hotaru then told her to always smile.)

"Hotaru was doing stuff like that on purpose and trying to do everything on her own without asking for help from her friends. I might not have been able to give her much help because I can't see but I would have still tried. I can't understand her love towards me at all." ( She then just starts to cry)

(Mikan feels around carefully for her grandpa and drops the note she had carefully written to him)

'I'm really sorry, I just need to see her one last time. Goodbye Grandpa. They may not let us have contact with Hotaru but I'm sure if I beg them they'll let me see her again, I know it. I'll be back home again after that so you won't have to worry about me now matter how blind I may be. It might be impossible but an opening will appear somewhere so never give up. You were the one who taught me that. Grandpa, I may be blind but that will never stop me from seeing my friend no matter what may get in my way.

**"My poor Granddaughter has ran away all by herself. How is she going to get anywhere if she can't see where she's going?" **_(There is a lot of people looking in at him worryingly as well)_

**"**Mikan ran away by herself? That's amazing for a girl like her."

"Will she be okay on her own?"

I had managed to somehow make it into Tokyo on my own but I had no idea where I was going because I obviously can't see. All I could hear was a lot of people chatting. How on earth am I meant to know where this building was! I should ask Around, people might be willing to help me. I had been walking around for a while but I kept on walking into things. I think people were staring at me because I could hear people saying what's with that weird girl. They did see I was blind and they did ask me if I needed and help but I just said no and that I would manage. I may be blind but as I've said before I just don't like accepting people's help because it makes me feel like I'll never be able to do anything myself and then I'll just rely on other people too much. I want to be able to do things myself so I won't be like that. I finally bumped into what felt like an enormous gate. I felt along it with my hands and boy it sure was big. I then heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from the other side of the gates. I turned towards the voice very carefully.

**"Hey, what do you think you're doing. This place is Gakuen Alice. Only if you are part of our association you can come anywhere near this place. If you don't need anything then you better go home." **(_huh, she's blind, could she be lost or something or needs help?_)

"If this Gakuen Alice then I do have a reason for coming. I only want to see my friend, I have been looking for ages to find this place. My friend goes to this school , please, can't I just see her? "_ (' I was really hoping that he would let me see her, I mean it has been really troublesome for me to get here because I can't see and I didn't accept anyone's help!') _

**"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to come in. " (**_Aw man, now she's going to protest at me_**) **

"Please, could you just let a girl called Imai Hotaru know that Mikan came to see her? Pleaseeeee?" (_Oh no, I really need to get in or I don't think that I'll be able to get home on my own) _

_"_**I'm afraid that's not allowed either. " **_(when will this end?) They continue to protest at each other and we see two men in a van talking. _

**"Hey, what is that little kid thinks she's doing huh?" **

**"Dunno, I heard that she's a little girl who has a friend inside that Academy or something like that and she's trying to get in to see her. " **

**"You mean to say that this is an Academy?! " **_(Wow, sure is big, wonder what's inside? )_

**"I heard that the people inside are all rich people who are studying on campus. Considering how big that place is, they must be pretty rich to live in there. This would be the perfect opportunity that could work out in our favour." **_(They start looking at each other and put on an evil smile)_

"Oh, now what am I supposed to do now. I have no way of getting home!" I heard two voices who spoke at the same time.

**"Hey, little girl, is there something wrong . I suppose you're here to see a friend of yours or something. " **_(Hey, this kid is blind, great, this'll be easier then I thought. They're bound to pay a lot for a kid who's blind.) _

_"_I came here to see my friend, she goes to this school but that man over there kept saying that I'm not allowed to get in unless I'm part of their association. (_I wonder if they can get me inside) _

**"We can get you inside the school, right?"**

"Yay, you really mean it, you can really get me inside to see Hotaru?!" (_The other man spoke this time)_

_"_**Of course, we're actually college students and we go to this school. Of course we could get you in. " **_(How gullible can you get, even for a blind kid like her) _

"That's amazing, wow, I can't believe it, I'll finally get to see Hotaru again!" (_Finally, someone can help me get inside. I know I hate getting help from other people but if it's the only way I can get in then I have to accept that. It's alright to get help just once in a while, right?) _

**"Now let's go , ok, we'll take you in our van.". " (**_piece of cake_**). **

**"**But, aren't we meant to go inside the front gates? **" **

"**There's an entrance at the back of the school that we go in through." **

"Oh, then let's go!" (_He took my hand and led me to his van, I was about to get in but there was a voice behind us) _

**"Excuse me, Sorry for interrupting you there but where are you planning on taking that little kitten?" **

(_I know I can't see but that voice sounds really weird, and I've heard a lot of weird things) _

_"_**Who are you supposed to be,huh?" (**_He looks like a weird hippy or something) _

_"_**Who am I you say? I'm a teacher at Gakuen Alice." (**_I have to get that little girl away from them, she doesn't know what's she getting into ) _

_"_**Yeah, sure you are, there's no way someone like you is a teacher at the school. You're just lying." **

"**Lying, huh? Now why would I need to lie about something like that?" **

**"Come on, Little girl, there's no way that someone like that hippy is a teacher. We'll just go now." **

**(**_He took my hand again and the other man took hold of my other hand after he took my stick out of my hands but then he just suddenly turned around and let go, same with the other one, the man spoke again but it sounded really weird almost soft like and gentle. That's the kind of thing a girl would do) _

_"_**Now now, I don't like people lying to me. " (**_Good thing I have my Alice, who knows what could have happened without it) _

**"We only wanted to get some ransom money so we'd be rich, this was the perfect opportunity to get it." **

_(They only wanted to get ransom money for me? That means I can't get in anymore. They probably took advantage of me cos I'm blind, that is kind of sick. Hey, I just heard a van leaving what am I supposed to do now?! Hold on a sec.. the other person, I think he's still there.) _

_**"That was certainly a dangerous thing you got yourself into." **__(Wait a second, is this girl blind? She is wearing a pair of black glasses but she's not carrying a stick but the other man had a stick in his hand if I remember correctly. I'll tell her to go home using my alice power, then she should at least say something back to me.) _

**"You should go home now too, you better hurry little kitten." **

_(I knew it, that voice just sounds so soft and gentle, this person is a girl) _

"I've got it, you are a girl, right, you have to be, your voice just sounds so soft and gentle or am I wrong." (_I wonder if this person is really a teacher at Gakuen Alice?) _

_"_**You are sort of wrong there, I'm a boy but I can see why you would think that. (**_She must really be blind cos she was only talking about my voice, I wonder what I'll do) _**Not meaning to be rude little kitten but you can't see what I like like, can you?. **

"No, I am blind but I don't have my stick that helps me get around anymore. I think that the other man accidentally took it with him. I can't get around without it, I don't know what to do. Why did your voice sound like a girl?"

**"Well it's just because of my alice. I have to wear this ear piece, a necklace and this bracelet so I can control my powers. Other people have things like this as well because it helps them live out their daily lives so their power isn't out of control. " **

**"Oh, so you came all the way here just to visit your friend. That is quite an achievement for someone who can't see and you didn't take anyone's help on the way either. That's quite admirable, how did you manage to make it here though if you can't see where you're going." **

"Well my stick helps me but I'm not used to areas in the city so I kept banging in to things everywhere but I just kept walking for ages and ages and I finally felt a huge gate but there was also a man who said that it was Gakuen Alice. He also said that I couldn't come in because I wasn't part of their association or something. You know what happened next of course."

**" Yes, that dangerous situation you were in just now. Mikan-chan, do you feel alright, you don't feel weird or anything?" **(_Even though I used my alice she acted like I didn't do anything at all, all she thought was that I was a girl! Could she maybe have a power too? I don't know but I'll try something out.) _

"I feel fine , is there something wrong?"

**"Nope, I'm afraid there's no way that you'll be able to see your friend but maybe if you became a student here. You might be able to see her that way instead." **

"Are you really sure that I'd be able to meet with Hotaru again?! If that is true then I want to put myself in your hands. I don't really except help from people but please give an exam so I can enter Gakuen Alice! "

**"So you want to try and get in the Academy then?" **

"Uh, yes! ... -what?- "

**"I can get you in to Gakuen Alice but it isn't something that I can just decide to on my own. I would have to get permission first though." **

"There's no way that's-"

**"It is the actual truth, I'm not like those other two but I can get you in, I promise, you'll be fine!" **

"But I'm not smart or a genius or anything!"

**"Ah, that, people who have Alices aren't geniuses or anything but it just means they have king of gift that comes naturally to them but are all unique at the same time. The school will let you base on what kind of talent that you have. " **

"Does that mean that I also have one of those unique talents?! "

**"From what I can tell at least. " (**_For someone who can't see she can be quite cute) _

"Really, what sort of talent do I have, please tell me already!" (_Aw man, this is awesome not only will I get to see Hotaru but I also have a talent of my own!) _

**"It's hard to tell you when you're all happy go lucky like that but I'll give you a clue towards what it is." **

**(**_He was going to tell me but then I heard a big explosion that threw me to the ground and my glasses fell off) _

**"The information about the possible escape seems to be true then. Well, at least it turned out to be a plus side of keeping watch out here. " **

**(**_What on earth is happening. I stand up after he told me to take a look towards where the explosion had come from) _

**"You may not be able to see him but that is Hyuuga Nature-kun who is standing on top of the gates there. He also has a limiter to control his alice, it's a Black Cat mask which is also his nickname around here. He is the very top student in the junior section, he's a boy genius. His alice is quite hot because he controls the element we all know as **_**Fire**_**." (**_Why did this have to happen now?) _

"W-What does he mean by Black Cat?"

**I am really sorry if it was too long, I was trying to add in my own bits and I tried not to follow the actual storyline too closely but if I did I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, Please review, I want to know what you all think so far. If you want to read more of my stories just go on to my profile. I have six others so if you like them then thanks! I will update soon guys! **


End file.
